Harry Potter Games
by MysticalWorld
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter characters play different party games? Such as truth or dare, Kiss Kill Marry, Would you Rather and spin the bottle!
1. Truth Or Dare

**Fun little story I came up with.**

 **Please bare in mind I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the Fabulous Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

Harry sighed and trudged his way up to the common room his bag heavy with homework. Ron talking to him about something about how the chudley cannons lost their last Qudditch game. He sighed put his bag on his regular chair by the fire and took out his history of magic book to do some homework. Hermione beamed and sat beside them.

"Glad to see you're doing homework!" She opened her homework planner, which Harry noticed had most things checked off.

"Have you been using your homework planners?" She grinned at the two boys.

Harry shifted nearer to her and pulled out his dark blue book - the homework planner she gave him for christmas and showed Hermione a few pages.

"Well Mione' sometimes I use it..." Ron said.

Hermione laughed.

After a good two hours of homework even Hermione was getting sick of homework. The friends were talking amongst themselves and then suddenly the quiet chatter in the common room was broken by a loud.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" Fred yelled.

"IT'LL BE LOADS OF FUN." Added George.

Harry glanced at Ron.

"Well it beats homework." They stood up and sat down in the little group that had formed around Fred and George.

Most of the common room was playing. Hermione was still seated where they were before and Ron motioned for her to come over. She gave him an "All right..." look and walked over and shut her book and tidied her area a bit before finally joining the group.

"All right. Rules are simple. You choose either Truth or Dare and you have to answer or do whatever it is." Fred Said evilly.

"No Chickening out." George added giving the same evil smirk.

There was a nervous look on some people's faces. But most of the people were excited.

"Right I'll start. Truth or Dare Hermione." Fred said.

Hermione looked stunned that she was chosen first. But replied quickly. "Truth."

"Do you like Ron?"

"No. Sorry Ron. I like you as a friend, but not in that way." She smiled apologetically in his direction.

Ron looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. Everyone knew he liked Hermione. He just never had the guys to tell her that, and thank goodness he didn't. It would have been even worse to be snubbed while asking not just being told that straight off. However he was sending dirty looks to Fred who was looking perfectly innocent.

"Your turn Hermione."  
Hermione began to start thinking off who she was going to do when the common room door was opened and slammed against the wall. Causing everyone to have quite a fright and turn around to see who had opened the door. It was Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked standing up to face Draco.

"Woah! Well we heard that you guys were playing truth or dare and decided to make it more interesting." He smirked the in-famous Malfoy smirk.

Behind him Pansy stepped into the common room in a revealing outfit.

"Shall we let them stay then?" George says

Everyone nods. But it doesn't go amidst that Harry is shooting death stares at Draco.

"Well it will be a bit more interesting..." Ron mutters staring at the Slytherins.

The slytherins share looks of triumph.

"Right well it's Hermione's turn." Fred said awkwardly as he sat down on the red plush couch.

"Truth or Dare, Pansy." Hermione said surprising them all.

"Dare, I'm not a chicken like the rest of you idiots." She smirked.

"I dare you to make out with Ron." Hermione smirked an evil smirk. This was very un-hermionish.

Ron gaped and everyone was smiling.

"ewwwwww." Pansy said.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT!" everyone started chanting around them.

"Fine I'll kiss the filthy blood traitor."

Ron blushed and took a step foward.

Pansy threw herself forward at him, bringing him into a passionate snog. She pulled away smirking. Ron looked a little disappointed. Most people didn't notice that but Fred and George certainly did.

"Oy Ron! Enjoy your first kiss?" George yelled out.

Ron went even redder.

"Was that your first kiss?" Pansy looked so surprised.

Ron's red cheeks gave the answer.

"Oh my gosh..." she said as she flicked back her black pony-tail.

"Alright, My turn now." Pansy smiled and took a step and stared around the room.

"Harry, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Harry smiled uneasily.

"Have you ever felt feelings other than friendship for Hermione Granger?" Pansy smirked.

Harry answered quickly. "Um, Yes..."

Hermione blushed.

Ginny stared angrily at Harry. Everyone but Harry himself knew that she wanted him. Many people had started betting that they would get together, and if she would use a love potion.

"Alright, My turn." Harry said eagerly.

"Truth or Dare, DRACO!"

"Dare, Pottah!" He smriked.

"Ooooohh" said Lavender.

"I dare you to write a love letter to Cho Chang!" Harry proclaimed loudly.

"Ew that ugly b**ch." Draco said.

"And..." Harry wasn't finished yet.

"Enclose a shirtless photo."

"POTTER! THAT'S THE LIMIT!" Draco yelled loudly.

"CHICKEN!" called out someone. This was enough to turn Draco's decisons around. He slowly picked a quill and motioned for someone to hand him some parchment. He slowly started writing.

 _Dear Cho._

 _I admit from the first time I saw you, You took my attention. I loved you, your body, your personailty. You honestly are the hottest girl at hogwarts._

 _I love you._

 _Draco_

 _(Photo was here)_

"Wow Draco didn't think you'd actually do it." Blaise said clapping Draco on the back.

"Shut up. I'm not a chicken." He stalked away from Blaise and sat down again.

"Right, Now..." Draco smirked the in-famous Malfoy smirk.

"George... Truth or Dare..." Draco said.

"Dare." George said confidently.

"I dare you to run naked down the corridors." Draco smirked. This caused the whole common room to gasp, and some people laugh.

"alright... but if the teachers catch me I'm saying it was a dare." George said.

"Someone has to come and watch..." Draco said awkwardly.

"Would you like to draco?" Someone called out. This brought a fresh round of laughter.

"No. I was just saying someone had too for proof..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I will. He's my twin. Like for gods sake I've seen what's down there." Fred said.

Another round of laughter was in the common room. The twins left the room.

"Nice dare." Harry said laughing.

 **Eight Minutes later.**

A panting George comes in - Thankfully with pants on.

"Did you get caught?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Nope. We're not accomplished mischief makers for nothing." George said sitting down and putting his shirt on.

"Although I think Peeves and that first year might of seen us Georgie..." Fred said chuckling.

"Alright my turn..." George grinned evilly.

"Hermione! Truth or Dare." George said.

"Uhm.. Dare." Hermione said nervously.

"I dare you to go and kiss Snape!" He grinned.

Hermione looked nervous but wasn't voicing the fact.

"But wait, How will we know she did it?" Draco asked with the air of a petulant two year old wanting to know why he was deprived of an ice cream.

"We'll watch." George said wickedly.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Most of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were creeping up to the dungeons where Snape was marking essays.

"Go on mione'." Harry pushed Hermione closer to the doorway. He then ducked down like the others.

Hermione walked into the door.

"Hi Professor..." Hermione mumbled walking closer to Snape.

"Ah... Mrs Granger? Why are you out here at this hour?" Snape said in the classic Snape voice.

"Uhm ..." Hermione froze. Everyone was watching with bated breath, Was she going to chicken out?

It all happened at once, Hermione went flying at snape and gave him, well not a very passionate kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Snape was frozen. Hermione ran out fast and ducked beside the wall with everyone else. Snape was standing up absent mindedly tracing his lips.

"She tasted like Lily..." He muttered.

Hermione was shocked and ran back to the common room everyone else following behind her.

"Hippogriff." she muttered at the fat lady. The portrait opened and everyone else came sprinting in.

"I cannot believe I did that..." Hermione said.

"Neither can we." Fred and George said in Unison.

"Right it's getting late, Maybe just a few more?" Hermione said

"Aww come on, It was just getting started!" Pansy said slipping back into the brown arm chair. However everyone ignored that.

"All right... Truth or Dare... GOYLE!"

'Uhm... tr-" Draco banged Gregory Goyle in the ribs.

"Uhm Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Crabbe!" Hermione said beaming an un-hermione-ish expression.

"uhm..."

Vincent Crabbe came tumbling into Gregory their lips met and they didn't stop kissing for a while.

"EWWW!" said most people.

Crabbe was as red as Ron's hair.

"Truth or Dare... Ginny." Gregory said still red in the face from his recent doings.

"Truth." Ginny said.

"Is it true you like Harry?" Gregory asked.

"Uhm... Yes..." Ginny said going as red as the armchair she was sitting in.

Harry was blushing as well. He never knew that Ginny liked him.

"Right, I think this concludes the night." Hermione stood up and moved her chair back to where it was originally.

"Awww..." Many people moaned.

"You know we should do something like this again." said Ron.

"Yeah." replied many people.

As everyone trooped off to bed, The Slytherins heading out to their dormitories, Fred and George were thinking about what to do next.

 **Alright guys! Thanks for reading this chapter.**

 **Next is spin the bottle.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. Now time for spin the bottle...**

 **:)**

The Gryffindors were all sitting in the common room reminiscing about what had happened the previous night. They had all thorougly enjoyed it and all privately agreed the Slytherins had made it more interesting. But it was the weekend now, and a Hogsmeade weekend nonetheless. Most of Gryffindor was enjoying a butterbeer in the three broomsticks or doing some shopping at Zonko's. Once everyone had got back from a good day out they sat on the couches. Fred and George were there scheming away about something. Once everyone had completed/did some of their homework a familiar shout came from the back.

"ANYONE WANT TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Fred yelled

"What's that?" Neville said

"Oh, well to the people who don't know there's a bottle in the middle and everyone sits a circle and someone spins a bottle." George said.

"The person the bottle lands on has to kiss the person who spun it." Fred said smirking evilly.

There were some laughs around the room as everyone sat down.

"Wonder if the Slytherins will come?" Harry said.

"I told them earlier at hogsmeade. SO they should be coming." George said.

"Did you tell them we were playing spin the bottle?" Ginny asked.

"No, we just told them we're playing something." Fred smirked.

Sure enough, the common room door opened and in came Draco, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, and Pansy.

"Hello." Pansy said and sat down.

"So what are we playing tonight?" Draco asked.

"Spin the bottle." Ron said staring down at the empty butterbeer bottle that was on the floor.

"Oh, interesting.." Draco smirked and whispered something into Blaise's ear. They sniggered.

"You know something is up when Malfoy laughs..." Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

"Right everyone sit in a circle." Fred said.

There was a lot of movement as everyone rushed to get into a good spot. Harry was sitting with Ginny on his left, and Hermione on his right, Ron was next to Hermione.

Nobody seemed to notice Fred's laughter as he put something over by Draco. No one could see it either.

"Draco, You can start." Fred said.

Draco wasn't suspicious of anything and spun the bottle.

The bottle was spinning fast and it started slowing down. It landed on someone just beside Draco. Everyone craned their necks to see who it was. It was a green shiny APPLE.

"WHAT?!" Draco shouted.

"You kiss whoever, or whatever it lands on." George said evilly.

Draco stood up and picked up the shiny green apple. His lips were puckered and he leant forward to the apple and kissed it. Then took a big juicy bite. Lavender and Parvati looked jealous that Draco was kissing and eating an apple and not them.

"Right... since the apple can't spin I'll spin it." Fred said laughing.

The bottle was spinning fast, but it was slowing down and it landed on Hermione.

Hermione stood up and went over to Fred, they shared a passionate snog, that lasted quite a while. The broke apart finally. There were wolf whistles all around the room.

Hermione went bright red. She had kissed two people in the past two days!

Ron looked like his heart has been smashed open. But didn't leave or say anything.

Ron picked up the bottle and spun it.

It was spinning but it was slowing down, it looked like it was going to stop on Hermione, but it just about stopped on Hermione but it landed on... Ginny!

Ron's face was red with embarrassment and anger that he wasn't going to kiss the girl he liked, instead he was kissing his sister.

Ginny's face was a look of disgust.

Ron walked over (a little to eagerly) to Ginny.

Ginny simple kissed him on the lips and stopped really quickly while Ron had his eyes clothes and his tongue out ready to go into Ginny's mouth.

"EWWW!" Parvati said.

"Maybe they're more than just brothers and sisters..." Draco said smirking.

However with all these comments there was Fred and Geroge fake vomiting into their chair.

"I'll spin." Said Gregory eagerly.

He spun the bottle. It was going fast but looked like it was going to stop on Pansy, but it just stopped on Vincent.

Gregory blushed.

They stood up and snogged, they didn't stop for a while either.

"EWWW!" Lavender and Parvati both said.

"Well I guess it's not only muggles that are gay." Draco said with a look of disgust at his ex-friends.

Vincent and Gregory were both as red as the fire.

"I'll spin now." Harry said and spun the bottle with great force that it took a little while to stop. However it stopped on Draco.

"EW potter!" spat out Draco.

Harry just stepped forward to Draco and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Ew you tasted like dog dung." Draco sneered.

"Well you tasted like a rotten Draco and that's even worse." Harry said.

"Good one Harry." Ron said.

"I'll spin next." said Hermione

She spun it slowly and it stopped on Draco.

She blushed bright red. Draco stepped over to Hermione and gave her a snog.

Hermione looked breathless. Ron was very angry at this point, but again didn't say anything because it would be embarrasing because Hermione had quite plainly admitted she did NOT like Ron!

"Alright my turn." said George.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Fred.

"uhm.."

Fred stepped forward and kissed him goofily.

"Alright my turn." Pansy spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione.

"Ewwww." Hermione said

"Oh come on." muttered Ron.

"What was that ronnikins?" Fred said smiling innocently.

"Shove it." Ron said going red as he hit Fred on the arm.

They kissed each other quickly then walked away glaring at each other.

"My turn!" Neville said happily.

He spun the bottlle with great force that it almost broke. It landed on Harry.

Ron sniggered.

"Right come over here." Neville said awkwardly.

IT was clear that Neville had never snogged someone in his life and he did not know what to do. This was very awkward. He stood in front of Harry and leant forward into Harry and poked out his tongue.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Neville?" Harry said as there was laughing around the common room.

Neville just walked up the dormitory stairs not even bothering to finish the kiss.

"You think he's ever snogged someone in his life?" Harry asked still laughing.

"Nope. He's like Ron." Fred said.

"Hey!" Ron said whacking Fred for the second time of the night.

"Right my turn!" Ginny said eagerly.

She spun the bottle which went very slowly and it suddenly stopped on Draco.

"NOOOO!" Draco and Ginny said in unison.

"Let's get this over with, Blood-traitor." He spat at Ginny.

"Fine, Stuck-up, annoying idiotic, FERRET!" Ginny said loudly.

Draco leaned forward and gave Ginny a quick snog.

Ginny blushed. Draco was obviously a skilled kisser. Goodness knows he would of had experience.

"Right a few more then let's get off to bed." Hermione said.

There were groans around the common room.

"Look we'll play something fun tomorrow night as well." Fred said grinning.

"You know you Slytherins really aren't too bad." Hermione said.

"Thanks, You know you Gryffindors aren't bad either." Pansy said smirking.

"Alright, let's get into the rest of the game." George said

Fred spun the bottle. It landed on Seamus. Who hadn't had any action in the past two games.

Fred stood up and snogged Seamus quickly.

"Right my turn." Ron said.

"No. It's time for bed ronnikins. It's past your bedtime." Fred said evilly.

"SHUT UP!" and yet again Fred got abused by his brother and got thrown on the floor.

"I think it IS time for bed." Harry said and helped up Fred while trying not to laugh.

Everyone went up for bed while Fred and George were having a muttered conversation.

"What about that muggle game, Kiss Kill or Marry?"

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Next chapter should be out within the next few days.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
